Greta's Third Birthday Question
by Marymel
Summary: It's Greta's birthday. After a day of celebrating with her family and friends, she has a question about one of her best pals.


**Greta, Jackson and Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **You didn't think I'd forget Greta's third birthday, did you? Since she's good pals with Nick's son Finn, I thought it would be cool for a story with them and Jackson. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! And pretty please review!**

The house was filled with Greta Sanders' family and friends. Today was her third birthday, and she loved celebrating with her big extended family. She played with Nick's son Finn and Super Dave's daughter Caroline, and their laughter carried through the house.

Greta loved playing with her friends as much as she loved playing with her brother, Jackson. The little girl loved spending time with her family. After a full day of playing with her friends, family, and extended CSI family, the three-year-old settled in for bedtime. She still talked about her party and playing with her good friends as Morgan and Greg tried to get her to settle down and go to sleep.

"Mama, did you see me race cars?" Greta asked as she settled in the bed.

"I did," Morgan said. She and everyone loved watching Greta, Finn and Caroline play with their toy cars.

"Finney an' Caroline can go fast!" Greta said as she bounced on the bed.

Greg and Jackson came in and smiled at the toddler's seemingly endless energy. "You all won races," Jackson told his sister.

Greta laughed as she crawled under the covers. She looked at Greg and frowned slightly. "Dada, how come Finney don't have a mama?"

Morgan, Greg and Jackson all shared a frown. "Well," Greg began. "I know he doesn't remember her, but Finn had a mama."

"Why did she go away?" Greta innocently asked.

Greg sighed quietly. Deep down, he and Morgan knew Greta might ask about Finn's mom Julie someday. "Sweetie," Greg began. "Do you remember when your mama and I told you that she went away?"

"Yeah," Greta said.

Morgan squeezed Greg's hand. Neither of them knew how to explain what happened to Julie to their daughter. Just as Greg was about to speak, Jackson climbed onto his sister's bed. "Greta, do you remember when I told you that Finn's mama is watching over him?"

Greta nodded. "You say she hab bad owie. An' she not get better."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But she's watching over him. I think she's watching over all of us."

"Yeah," Greg said. As much as he wished Julie was alive and raising Finn with Nick, he was so proud of his son at that moment. "And she loved your big brother very much." Greg smiled with love and pride at his son.

Greta thought for a moment. "Does dat mean she love Finney too?"

"Absolutely," Morgan said. "And I think she loves you, too."

"Yeah?" Greta asked.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "Greta, you would have loved Finn's mama. She could dance! She danced with me!"

That brought a happy giggle to Greta. "I like to dance wif you, baba!"

Jackson, Morgan and Greg all smiled at the sweet, innocent little girl. "You know what?" Greg asked. "Finn had a mama that loved him very much. And you know what else?"

"What?" Greta asked.

"Finn's got a daddy that loves him very, very much," Greg said. He and everyone knew how much Nick and Finn adored each other.

Greta smiled. "Unca Icky loves Finney!"

"He sure does," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled. "You know what, Greta? We're pretty lucky, and Finn's lucky, too. Cause we've got mama and dad and Uncle Nicky. And we've got nana and papa and Nanita and Papa Jerry and Papa Eckie, and we've got Greta Greta. And Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil..."

"Whoa," Greta said. "We got a lot of family!"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. And they all love you and me and Finn. So, even though Finn doesn't have a mama, he's got a dad and a big family. And they love all of us."

"Yeah!" Greta said with a smile.

Greg and Morgan smiled at their children. "And we love you," Morgan told her children as she hugged Jackson.

"We love you," Greg said as he hugged his son and daughter.

"Me love you," Greta said as she hugged her family. She smiled. "Me sorry Finney no hab mama. But him got lot of love!"

Morgan, Greg and Jackson shared a warm smile. "He sure does," Morgan said. "And so do you and your brother."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile as he hugged his son. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, dad," Jackson said.

As much as everyone wished Julie was alive and raising Finn with Nick, they knew father and son adored each other. And they adored Finn as well.

Greta smiled. "Me love Finney, too. Him got big family!" She held out her arms like she was measuring something big.

"Yes, he does," Jackson said. "And we do, too."

"Yes!" Greta said. "Me love my family!"

 **The End**


End file.
